The Mindbender
by meowmix0828
Summary: Complete! Takes place after the end of season 2! Zuko and Iroh come across a young woman. A mindbender. She's there for a only a short while but she changes their lives forever.


AN- This is a roleplay with a friend, Chione6891 on Zuko is OCC but just read it! The parts in bold are me and the regular text is Chione6891. BTW- Kaede is a Mindbender. A **Mindbender is a made-up class of benders, but instead of elements, they have very advanced psychic powers and are able to control these at will.**

* * *

Zuko and Iroh had taken refuge in an ice cave, and the blizzard had finally ended. They had been hiding for 3 days. It had been a week since the battle at the North Pole. Zuko had been more distant than ever since then and his uncle had no idea how to help. Looking out Zuko saw that the blizzard had come to an end.

"I'm going out, uncle. I'll be back soon." he said coldly and walked out of the cave before his uncle could object. Looking around, Zuko saw that it was night and the moon was shining light over the ice.

**_ksh kskck kskksckscksck!_ the ice started to crack from underneath his feet. Looking across the body of water, he saw a gaping hole appear, and someone with long, black hair managing to get out of the water, and was bleeding profusely. The ice stopped cracking, and her blood was seeping into the hole and surrounding cracks.The figure stopped moving, and was breathing shallowly and quickly. She knew hypothermia might set in, but she _needed_ to...rest...**

Zuko rushed over to the figure and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Kneeling down beside her, he picked her up and began to carry her back to the cave.

Entering the cave, Zuko laid the girl next to the fire. She looked so _cold_. By now, his uncle had come over to help. Iroh looked like he was about to say something, but was silenced by a glare from Zuko. Zuko ripped a piece of cloth off one of the sacks that they had and wrapped her wound.

Phantom is unconcious now, but having an odd dream...something about fire...

After finishing bandaging the girl, Zuko took a good look at her. She truly was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Taking a blanket, he covered her and walked to the edge of the cave. Not long after, Zuko heard her stir.

After feeling a strong warmth, Phantom awoke. She began to speak in a rather demanding voice, the one she used when she was afraid."Where am I, and who are..." her voice trailed off after she saw Zuko and Iroh. "Y-you're-I mean-" she immediately clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid saying something that would make them realize that the Fire Nation was after her, and that she was wanted for the attempted assassination of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Calm down, dear,"said Iroh. "We're not going to hurt you." Zuko watched her intently. This girl seemed familiar from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. "What's your name," he asked suddenly.

**Her eyes widened in shock, but she calmed herself quickly. Perhaps Iroh _was _telling the truth, and they wouldn't hurt her...She'd give it a shot. "It's Kaede."**

"Kaede," repeated Zuko, "I'm Zuko and this is Iroh. Would you please tell us how you came to be in this condition?"

She looked down and stared at the floor of the cave as she told them, "I was on a...job...up north, near the waterbending village, and I heard about the Avatar, so I had come to see him for myself. Unfortunately, someone was there that I hadn't expected to be, so I tried to leave the village. He caught up with me though, and it was inevitable we would fight. I asked him if we could get out of the village, so no one would be harmed. At least he agreed with me about that." she looked up for a brief moment and continued. "We got out of the village, near the shore, and continued our fight. Then, he tricked me and did these," Kaede pointed to the wounds on her sides, arms and legs, "while I was distracted, and tied something heavy to my legs. Then he cut a hole in the ice, and threw me in. I had managed to cut the rope and escape. And that is how you found me." Her gaze shifted briefly to Zuko, but she quickly turned away.

Zuko's face turned from curiosity to digust, "Who was it? Do you know?" He wasn't sure why, but a sudden flare of hatred flared inside of him. Not at the girl, but at who had did this to her. How could anyone harm her?

"I do not know his name, only that he was wearing dark-colored robes at the time, and he had a slash across his left eye...I worked with him on jobs before, but he and I never really got along...There is one more thing that bothers me, though, about him. His method of distracting me. It felt as if he had put me in a sort of...dreamlike state..."

"I see," said Iroh, "Well, just rest for now. You need to let those wounds heal." He walked to the mouth of the cave, Zuko followed. "Do you think she was telling the truth?" asked Zuko. "I'm not sure, but she needs to rest before she leaves."

After watching the two walk over to the mouth of the cave, Kaede suddenly felt very drowsy..."I just overexerted my powers today, that's all,"she muttered, and fell asleep quickly.

Turning, Zuko saw that Kaede had fallen asleep. Walking over to her, he covered her with a blanket and sat down leaning against the wall of the cave. He slowly nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

**Around midnight, Kaede awoke. Looking around, she saw that the fire had died and Iroh and Zuko asleep. She soundlessly got up, added wood to the fire, and placed her blanket on Zuko. She quickly wrote a note on some now-dry paper and a pencil in her sleeve and wrote it before leaving.**

_**"Zuko and Iroh,**_

_**Thank you for all of your help, but I must go now.**_

_**Please understand.**_

_**-Kaede"**_

Suddenly, Zuko woke from his sleep. Looking around, he saw the spot where Kaede had laid was empty and saw a note lying nearby. He jumped to his feet and read the note. He let out a yell and ran to the mouth of the cave but only the moon shone. "What is it, Zuko?" Iroh asked tiredly. "It's Kaede, she's left. I have to go after her." said Zuko. Iroh looked at his nephew for a moment. Why was he acting this way over a girl? "Alright but take provisions with you."

**Soon, Kaede found herself in a vast area. She was sorry to have left in the dead of night, but she needed to keep going, to a place no one would find her so she could train for her next kill. And did she _need_ it. With that, she concentrated on the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled violently, and chunks of hard, smooth ice appeared in front of her. After engraving the destination of where the pieces were to direct her, she stepped on piece after piece, and they soon made a pathway. As she walked, the piece she had stepped on went to the front, and so on, like a conveyor belt. "Good. Now, I can't make any tracks, either,"she said aloud to no one, and kept walking. **

Five minutes later, Zuko was walking out across the ice looking for Kaede. He soon found her footprints and followed. He was going much faster than Kaede, he figured, since he wasn't injured. Sure enough, not too long after he began his journey, he saw a figure in the distance.

**_'I hope no one follows me_," she thought. She realized that she should have put them into a deeper sleep, but it was too late, now. She doubted Iroh would follow, but Zuko..._he_ might. She concentrated a little harder to make the ice pieces move at a faster pace, but a wave of pain washed over her, and she began to cough. Taking her hand away from her mouth, she saw blood. "_Dammit," _her mind raced,"_not again! I _have _to go faster, even if it hurts!"_She brought her mind into focus again, and began to run.**

Zuko began running silently towards her. He saw her stumble and ran faster. Suddenly, she fell and didn't move. As he came closer he saw that her mouth was covered in blood. Picking her up, he made the long journey back to the cave.

Awakening soon after Zuko picked her up, she scrambled to get out of his arms. "Let me go," she yelped, "I need to get away from here!"

"All right, all right. I'll put you down as long as you promise not to run away. Do you promise?" Kaede nodded and Zuko set her on her feet but kept his hand on her arm.

**"What! Why'd you even bother to come after me? I could have been gone and out of your life by now, so why did you _do_ that!" Kaede yelled at him. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. "Why..." Tears began to fall from her face, and she bowed her head so that he wouldn't see her cry. Kaede had never let anyone see her cry, so why should this one be any different?**

With his free hand, Zuko tilted her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. "When did I ever say I wanted you out of my life?" he asked brushing a tear away with his thumb.

**She shoved his hand away from her face. "What do you _want_ from me? Why did you _follow_ me? Why can't you just leave me _ALONE_!" she asked in a fierce voice. "I need to leave! I'd tell you why, but I just..._can't_..." The ground beneath the two began to shake and rumble violently, as her eyes took on a bluish-purple hue. **

**Her eyes began to glow brighter, and the ice began to crack around her. With a movement of her hand, the ice pieces levitated around her, and they hardened into long, jagged spikes. She muttered a barely audible word, and the spikes pinned Zuko down on the ground before he could utter any kind of sound. "This is only temporary, but it will last long enough for me to make an escape. I'm really sorry to do this, you know, but you are too persistant, and I have a...job to do." With that, she raised the flat, smooth pieces of ice and broke out in a full body sprint as blood ran down her mouth again.**

Zuko was in shock for only a second. Then his hands immediately began to glow with flames, melting the ice surrounding him. Jumping up and looking around, he couldn't see Kaede anywhere. He roared with frustration and turned to go back to the cave.

**Kaede kept running, wild thoughts racing through her head. _What if.. What if he came after her again? What would she do?_ She couldn't just kill him, like the others, he was the Fire Nation prince! Someone would be looking for him, sooner or later, and that someone would bring _friends. _**

Zuko walked back to the cave. His uncle was at the mouth waiting for him. "Where is she?"

"I lost her. I had her and I lost her," said Zuko. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"She has special powers, Zuko. You didn't know, so how were you to stop her?"

**She felt like she was going to collapse. She didn't know how hard or long she had run, but already she began to feel exhausted. _It's probably just the loss of blood...it's nothing serious. I'll just rest for a bit when I get to the next town..._She slowed down, and let the ice pieces free and began to walk. _Can't use up all of my powers just to run away...I'll just make it worse._**

"I have to go after her," said Zuko. "But Zuko..." "No buts, Uncle. I'm going after her, and that's that. I'll get provisions and go." Five minutes later, Zuko was ready to go. "I won't be gone long, but I need to find Kaede and make sure she's alright at least." and Zuko walked out on the ice, back to the place where Kaede had trapped him. He looked closely at the ground, and finally found a single pair of footprints leading off. He began to follow the trail.

**Still walking, she sensed a prescence nearby. She turned around to find him. The man she had only fought the day before had tracked her down. "_You_..." her eyes widened in terror. "Yes, _me_. And now, I'm going to finish you off, _wench_." With that, his eyes pierced her gaze, and she went limp and crumpled to the ground. "You seem surprised, Kaede. Don't. This look isn't very..._becoming_." He laughed a cold laugh that was as icy as the arena around them. "Now that you can't move, it'll be even easier to finally know your _secrets_."**

Zuko ran for _God knows _how long, but he finally saw someone in the distance. As he came closer, he saw that someone was on the ground and another was standing over them. Hoping to_ God_ that Kaede wasn't the one on the ground. As he came even closer, he saw that his worst fear had come true.

**Mustering all the strength she could, she stood. The man took notice of Zuko and sent a shockwave his way. Before Kaede could see what happened to him, the man blocked her view, and grabbed her by the throat. "You are going to die _today,_ no matter _HOW_ many people come after you! _Now_, I know who you are, and what you've done. _Now_ is the time to _repent_ for your _sins_!" he tightened his grip around her throat. "I've waited _so long_ for this day, the day I can kill you with _my bare hands_."**

**Zuko went flying, and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. "Now, you pesky Firebender, to make sure you don't get away..." He waved his hand, and spears of ice were sent crashing down, surrounding him. He turned his attention to Kaede. "...And to make sure you don't live to see your next _duty_." His eyes took on an ethereal glow, and the ground crackled underneath his feet. His hands began to glow slightly as well, and he threw Kaede into the air. He jumped up, took hold of her midsection, and sent her crashing down, with him on top of her, crushing her into the cold ground.**

Zuko melted the ice prison in time to see Kaede crash down on the ice. Hatred, anger, and fear rippled through him. The attacker was watching her. Sneaking up behind him, unleashed a fire blast, sending the attacker skidding across the ground.

**Kaede fell to the ground, but got up, and blood poured out of her mouth. She wiped it away, saw Zuko attack the other Mindbender, and got up. She walked towards the attacker, eyes and hands glowing as well, but this time in an angry orange. "You...are going...to die _now_...no matter...what you say or _do_!" She unleashed an intense amount of power, and the ground in the surrounding area was crushed as it raised up, creating a deep hole in the frozen earth. She uncurled her hands, and plunged them straight through him. Searing heat rose from his crumpled form and her kneeling one, so strong the ice and snow melted around them, water gushing everywhere. The water rose up around them, the heat so strong that no fire could match. The water turned to a thick steam, engulfing them. About a minute passed, and when Kaede emerged, the steam cleared, and there was no body.**

Zuko rushed forward just in time to catch Kaede as she fainted. Cradling her in his arms, he looked at the woman in his arms. She looked seriously pale and she needed her wounds taken care of, so he, once again, made his way back to the cave.

They finally made it back to the cave. "Uncle!" called Zuko. "Have you found..." he faded off seeing Kaede in Zuko's arms. "come on, get her in here." Zuko walked to the fire his uncle had going. Laying Kaede next to it on a mat, he looked over her wounds. They weren't horrible. Bandaging her and warming her up, she began to stir.

**"nnngh..." Memories slowly crept back to her, and she suddenly sat bolt upright. She cried out in suprise, and backed away from Zuko. "Y-_you_...and what..." she brought her hands to her face, examined them, and asked, "How long have I been _asleep_!" She looked at her now-bandaged external wounds, and remembered the fight. She'd lost a lot of blood back there...her _internal_ wounds were bound to be much worse. She attempted to stand, only to find her legs wouldn't respond, and she toppled over.**

Zuko caught her just in time to keep her from falling to the floor. Setting her back on the floor he said, "You haven't been asleep all that long. Now sit down and rest before you pass out again." He handed her a cup of hot tea.

**"No, no no!" She sat up, letting the cup crash to the floor. "You don't understand! I'm two days late, and my...target has probably already left the city! I need to leave as soon as I can, or Ari's gonna do more than _these_ to me." She pointed at her wounds. **

Zuko looked confused, "Who's Ari? and why would he do more than those to you," nodding towards her wounds.

"Just...forget I said anything." she looked away. It had gotten dark, and she saw the moon was more beautiful tonight than she had ever seen it. She looked at Iroh. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know Kaede, and I believe Zuko has every right to know as well. I won't say anything, but I believe you should," he nodded toward Zuko, who was staring into the fire.

She said nothing, and looked into Zuko's eyes. Something was hurting him...perhaps something he was wanting to say? "Ari is my...employer. He sends me out on jobs. Sometimes they're small, and don't pay much, but other times...Say, did you hear of the attempted assassination of your father, a few months ago?"

"Yes, I heard something about it," said Zuko, indifferently.

"Well..."she paused for a moment, her heart filled with dread,"The one who attempted the assassination...is the one...right here, talking to you." The words hurt, she knew what might happen next, but did not say anything, and waited for Zuko's reaction.

Zuko's face hardened. Rage filled him. Had a thought not struck him, he would have burnt her to a crisp, "It was a job?"

**"And that's what my job _is_. I'm an assassin, a hired killer. I take _lives _in exchange for _money_. That's why I kept trying to leave! I didn't want you to find out, to _know..." _She hid her face from them. She tried to muffle her crying, but it was no use. She let the tears fall freely.**

Iroh went to comfort her, but Zuko held up a hand to stop him. Walking over to Kaede, he made her look him in the eye, "Did you choose to live this way," he asked harshly.

**"I-in a way of speaking..."She looked up at him, her heart beating faster. He would _make_ her tell if she did not..."My m-mother and f-father died when I was very young...I began to do things...with my mind...That I couldn't explain. Make things move. Make things disappear. I was scared. I ran away from gramma and grampa. No, I killed...them. No one ever found the bodies...I just kept running...Until I couldn't run any further. I collapsed. Then, Ari found me, he took me in. He was my _f-father_. He taught me how to use and control my p-powers...He taught me to kill. To block it out, so m-my concience wouldn't get in the way..." she buried her face in her sleeves, succumbing to her tears again.**

Zuko's hard expression melted away to one of saddness. He took Kaede's hands in his and pulled them away from her face, making her look up at him, again. "I don't blame you for trying to kill my father, but you can't continue to live like this."

**She stared into his eyes again. They took on a slight glow, and moved his hands away. "I _have_ to. Ari...he will come after me...I am his daughter, his _adopted daughter_. He would stop at nothing...his powers are so strong, they are _much_ more refined than mine. And besides, if I were to leave, where would I go? I can't stay in a cave the rest of my life, and I get sicker each day I stay here. Ari will already be angry, my current target will have left, already..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Zuko.**

"Come with us," said Zuko, his face looking hopeful. He wasn't sure why but he wanted her to stay. She was special, he knew that.

**"What! I could never, I mean, thank you, but I can't...I _couldn't_.." Her face flushed red with obvious frustration and embarassment, but she could not help but feel apprehensive about the matter. "What...what if Ari came looking for me? What would I do, then?"**

"You're not the only bender here, Kaede. We're fire benders, we can help." said Zuko, hope rising in him.

"But Ari is a Mindbender, like myself. His powers are far stronger than mine. What I can do is barely a fraction of his abilities...he kills without mercy, he has no emotions...or even a soul to get in his way." She looked at the two. Iroh was visibly shocked, and Zuko had a scary look of determination on his face. She concentrated a little harder, to try and read what he thought-and found the mental strain too much, and hacked up more blood.

Helping Kaede to calm down, Zuko and Iroh looked at each other. He knew they were thinking the same thing. This woman needed help. "Kaede, you can't go anywhere until you're better. You might as well stay here, with us until you are better. Even Ari's powers are as great as you say, you won't be able to protect yourself in this condition. WE'LL be protection, even if it's not great," said Iroh.

"But you don't under...stand, the cold is...making me sick..." she struggled to breathe. "I need to get somewhere warm...the blood would stop coming up...so much..." She cried out, and her eyes glowed a deep red. A shield came up around her, knocking Zuko and Iroh off their feet. It dissapated in a few moments, and she started crying. "I'm...sorry. My body's rejecting...the other's..." Her eyes stopped glowing and she went limp.

Zuko raced forward, catching her. "She said she needed to be warm. What better way than firebending, " said Iroh. "Alright," said Zuko, Heating his hands and placing them on her forehead and moving down her face, then going to her hands. They, then wrapped her in as many blankets as they could.

**She soon awoke, and spoke. "Thank you, but I need to go..._outside_ for this." She stood up, legs trembling, and made her way outside. Her entire body glowed bright orange, and her form split in two, blood pouring out of her midsection and mouth. Out of her body came the remains of the man they had fought earlier!**

**The partially decayed body seemingly just fell out of her, like he would have fallen from behind her. The body dissolved, and soaked into the ground, leaving a dark patch of blood. Her eyes turned back to normal, and the large, gaping hole in her midsection healed instantaneously, as did the hole in her shirt. She kneeled down, and murmured a few inaudible words, and fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. She got up, shook her head, and shakily stood up and looked at the dark spot on the ground.**

Zuko stared on in shock. Walking up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked aorund at him, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I-I think so...I'm not sure..." she sat back, still staring at the dark patch of blood the body left behind. She sat up suddenly, and took some of the blood onto her hands. The snow melted instanly, leaving the dark liquid. She rolled up her sleeves and began painting odd symbols and shapes on them. Then, she rolled up her pant legs, and did the same. She painted her face and her midsection as well, then drew a large circle on the ground with the remaining blood. She looked at him, her face unreadable.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, confused.

Her eyes went dull, and the pupils grew small. She stepped inside the circle. Her markings took on a faint blue glow, and the wind around them grew dense and windy. She whispered,"Goodbye."

Zuko looked scared, unsure what to do, he took a step forward.

**Blue threadlike strands came up from the ground beneath her feet, moving to their own accord. One went over and gently touched Zuko's face breifly. Kaede's eyes grew sad, and she said,"I...I am going to leave. To find Ari. He will be angry with me, and yes, I may not survive his anger this time. He has been watching me, through my eyes. I felt his presence, and he is hurt and he is furious. I am leaving, so you might not have to suffer the same fate. I am sure you will find someone just for _you_, who loves you very much. _Goodbye_, Zuko." She leaned over and kissed him for only a moment, and then the threads grabbed her and pulled her down into the circle, disappearing, leaving behind nothing but a strand of jet black hair.**

"NO!" screamed Zuko, jumping to grab her but it was to late. Picking up the strand of hair, he didn't even realize their were tears running down his face. He hadn't cried since the battle with his father. "Uncle! What happened? Where is she going?"

**"Well, it appears she has gone to find Ari. She might not live, if he is angered by her not completing her job." Iroh looked at the boy, and continued,"She did this out of her love for you, you know. She was willing to risk leaving Ari and being protected by us. In the end, though, she _had_ to go back to him, even though it may cost her dearly."**

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a moment then turned and faced out of the cave, "I have to find her. I can't let the one I love down." This last sentence came as a shock to him, but he knew it was true. He would make sure she lived, even if it meant he didn't, he promised.

**A blue, glowing circle appeared on the ground only an instant before Kaede showed up, clutching her chest. Ari walked over to her, and looked her over, dull grey eyes searching within the depths of her mind. "Ahhh...Daughter, I see you have not completed your mission? You smell of fire. You ran into a _Firebender_, did you not?" Kaede looked at him, eyes grown cold with fear."Yes, I have, and no, Father, I have not completed the mission. It is my fault entirely." Ari looked her over again. "But I see you have destroyed a Member of our Counsil. Did you absorb him?" "No, Father, my body rejected his." "So, there are two errors. Any _more_ you wish to disclose?" "Yes, Father. There were two witnesses." "The Firebenders, I presume?" "Yes, Father." "Then you know what must happen, Daughter. I must rid of you, to make sure there are no future errors." "Yes, Father. I am at your mercy." Ari's eyes took on a greenish blue glow, and he walked towards her. Kaede suddenly became overcome with the will to live. _What if there was a chance she could see Zuko, again?_ She needed to appologise for acting the way she did, and Ari must forgive her now for what she must do...**

Iroh looked once more at Zuko, his eyes full of an unidentifiable emotion. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Zuko...I think I can tell you where Kaede is."

"What! Where is she?" he said, hope filling his voice, "Uncle, where is she?" he asked desperately.

"She either left more information than she realised, or she made a way for us to find her. Do you think you can show me the place where she tried to run away, the first time, when she used the slabs of ice?"

"Yes, follow me," Zuko raced onto the ice. Slowing, only when he realized his uncle wouldn't be able to keep up. They finally reached the ice, "Okay, we're here now how can we find her?"

**"See those slabs? Look underneath them, I'm sure she left directions, so the ice pieces would know in what direction to move." He lifted a smaller one, and the words said: _South, Small village, name is Chartas. Largest building, Ari's headquarters._**

Relief flooded over Zuko's face. he turned to his Uncle, "Um...maybe you should stay at the cave, uncle, while I go find her."

**"That I will, dear boy. I think I'll make some tea, for your return." He smiled, and made his way back to the cave to get a fire going.**

**Kaede had managed to dodge his blows, but only for so long...She, in desperation, climbed atop the long net rope that hung in one corner of the room. She tried to move, but then realised her hair was caught in the ropes. _Shing! _Out came a knife hidden within the folds of her clothes, and she cut the hair that was restraining her movement. She jumped from the rope, but Ari caught her, and slammed her against a wall. Blood came out of her mouth, and she struggled to get up as Ari advanced once again.**

Zuko ran the entire way to the village, not stopping once. He finally reached the town. Leaning against the wall he caught his breath. Looking around he was able to spot Ari's headquarters. Not stopping to think, he began to run to the building.

**Kaede got up into a sitting position, legs spread. Ari crouched down in front of her, grabbed her chin to hold her head still, he brought out a dagger and slashed her face across the bridge of her nose into left cheek, leaving a long, jagged incision. She cried out in pain as he licked the blood off her cut. "You know what shall happen now, don't you, my _Daughter_?" She stuggled, but Ari held her down. He touched a hand to the open, still bleeding flesh, his hand then taking on a really bright glow, that turned to black. The glow oozed into her cut, like that of a liquid. She tried to scream, but found herself unable to utter more than a whisper as her vision faded to black. **

**_"Zuko..."_**

Zuko raced through the streets of the town. _What if I don't make it in time?_ he thought._ Don't _think _that way, Zuko. You'll make it in time, you will!_ He finally reached the building. What he saw made his blood run cold. Kaede was on the ground, and Ari was leaning over her.

Ari heard the door open as he was fusing her body with his. He stopped the transformation, and lay her on the ground. Facing Zuko, he said,"So, you are the Firebender I have seen in her eyes. One of the two witnesses."

Zuko didn't reply but flung himself at Ari, knocking Ari to the floor. Forgetting firebending, he hit every inch of Ari he could get his hands on. "You'll pay for what you did," Zuko growled, "I will _make you pay_." He didn't even notice Kaede getting up behind them.

Kaede stood, now awake from the noise the two made as the struggle continued. She soundlessly walked over to them, and Her eyes and hands began to glow black. She pushed Zuko off of Ari, Forcing him against the far wall. "This is between Ari and I," she told him, binding him in threads of black, much like the blue ones she used earlier to transport herself here. Turning back to Ari, she dug her hands deep into his chest, blood crawling up her arms. "You, Father, are the one to be fused tonight, not me!" The dark glow encased the two forms, hiding the tranformation. A few moments later, The darkness disappeared, revealing a figure, doubled over in pain. It was Kaede, but some of her features had been replaced by Ari's.

Zuko struggled against Kaede's binds. Looking fearfully at the figure doubled over, he screamed, "Kaede!"

**Tears poured from her eyes and blood gushed from her mouth. Never had a fusion caused this much inhuman _pain_ before. She let out a sharp cry, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She loosened the binds restraining Zuko, as she could hold them no longer.**

Zuko fell to the floor. Jumping up, he ran to Kaede, "Kaede," he gasped. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

**The blood stopped, and she lay herslf down. The blood she had coughed up earlier crept towards her, and trailed strange marks onto her body.**

**She looked up a him, eyes shining, and smiled. "Zuko...I'm going to die...You _know_ better than asking me to live...Ari is fused with me...He will _never_ hurt you_...It will be alright_..."**

"No, I will _not _let you die," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

**"I-I have to...It hurts..._so much_...I'm sorry, Zuko..._Good...bye_..." With that, she went limp in his arms, her gaze shifted to the wall, and her eyes went dull.**

"No," Zuko whispered, "Don't leave me, please." The tears fell. They fell on Kaede's eyes and into her mouth. "I love you, Kaede. I'm sorry." He held her close and cried.

Iroh was asleep by the time Zuko neared the cave, but upon hearing the footsteps of his nephew, he quickly arose and began to tend to the fire.

Zuko's eyes were still red when he saw his uncle. Looking at Kaede in Zuko's arms, Iroh gasped. Zuko carried Kaede over to the fire and laid her next to it. "I tried, Uncle, I tried," he said quietly.

"Oh, Zuko..." He attempted to console his nephew, and calm him. "Shall we bury her, then?"

Zuko looked at his uncle with a pained expression but nodded, "And I think I know the perfect place," he said, picking up Kaede and carrying her outside.

**"Shall I assist you?" He called out after him, but realised he was out of earshot, and sat back down. _He needs to be alone with her, anyway_, he thought to himself as he began to brew tea over the fire.**

Zuko carried her the whole way back to the village. He made his way through the town until he came to Ari's headquarters. Placing her gently on the ground at the front of the building, Zuko used his fire to blow the dirt away, using all his anger. He silently laid her in the grave that he made, crying all the while. "It's just not fair," he whispered, "everyone I love seems to disappear. I love you, Kaede. I will never forget you." Zuko said as her placed the dirt in the grave. "I promise," he said as the last of the dirt was laid over her. He stood there for a long while before turning away. He was going back to his uncle and back to his mission to capture the Avatar. He was going back to where he belonged.

-THE END.


End file.
